Hey Sound! Sakura Is Here!
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: No one expected the kunoichi to wake up with amnesia or a childlike attitude that didn't fit a young adult of her caliber. Sound was never going to be the same. Finally complete!
1. The Beginning Of Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Once again, a random idea popped into my mind and I must write it!

Hey Sound! Sakura Is Here!

When Kabuto found an unconscious Sakura in the forest and brought her back to Sound (much to the chagrin of Sasuke and the curiosity of Orochimaru), he expected her to wake up, scream and rant, and try her best to escape the compound without getting killed.

No one expected the kunoichi to wake up with amnesia or a childlike attitude that didn't fit a young adult of her caliber.

* * *

"Huh...? Is it nighttime already...? I thought it was still the afternoon."

"Ah, you're awake."

Sakura turned her head to the sound of the voice, "Who's there and why are you in my room?" "Actually, I believe this is my room," said the voice, revealing himself in the dim light to be the medic to bring her her.

"It is? Why am I in your room, Mister?"

"Mister? Sakura, please tell me that you're joking."

"I don't think I am. I don't know you, so I'm just going to call you Mister."

Kabuto sighed, pushing up his glasses, "My name is Kabuto. You've met me before, and seen me on several occasions. And you're in Sound in my room as I found this to be the only suitable place for you to rest." "Really? Okay then Kabuto! But I'm still confused. Why aren't I in my room? Is there something in my room?" she asked.

"No...you're not even in your village. I found you unconscious in the forest and brought you here."

"Oh...I don't remember being in a forest though. And what village am I from anyway?"

"Konoha...why are you asking all these questions?"

"Cause I'm confused!"

The medic sighed, _'Great...I'm dealing with a woman suffering from amnesia. Just perfect.'_ "Hello! Kabuto, you okay? You're spacing out on me!" Sakura yelled, waving her hand in front of his face. "I'm fine. Can you get your hand out of my face please?" he asked calmly. The rosette did as told and plopped down onto the bed again, a bit of a giggle leaving her throat.

_'...And she's acting like a little kid.'_

"So she's awake?"

Two heads turned towards the sound of the new voice, that of a raven-haired male and onyx eyes. "Hi Mister! Or will you tell me your name so I don't call you Mister?" Sakura exclaimed, excited to see another person. Sasuke glared, "You already know who I am, Sakura. Don't act like an idiot."

"Nope! I haven't a clue who you are. Sorry!"

"...You must be joking."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"She has amnesia, and for some odd reason her attitude has changed from that normally seen in a seventeen-year-old to that of a nine-year-old," Kabuto said with an annoyed sigh, "So she has no idea of what's going on." Sasuke looked over at the rosette, who was kicking her legs to some sort of beat in her head, then turned back to Kabuto.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Afraid not. But at least this should be of some good news to you, Sasuke-kun. At least you're not being tackled or cried on."

"Hey Mister! Why is your hair shaped like a duck's ass?"

Sasuke inwardly sweatdropped, "I think this might be worse."

"So let me get this straight...I'm a kunoichi of the village of Konoha, apprentice of the Godaime Hokage Tsunade, and you found me in the forest unconscious, but when I woke up I didn't remember anything, including you two. Kabuto, you're the right hand of Orochimaru, the snake Sannin, and Sasuke, you're a former shinobi of Konoha and I was once in love with you."

"Pretty much."

"Hn."

Sakura put a finger to her chin, tapping it a few times while thinking. She then smiled, "Nope! Don't remember any of that!" The two men in the room sighed and hung their heads, all the while finding themselves becoming irritated at a fruitless attempt at trying to "help" the young woman. "Hey, are you two okay? You look upset. Did I do something wrong?" Sakura asked, curiosity in her voice.

"This is harder than I thought."

"Hn."

Footsteps echoed into the room and stopped at the doorway. "Is our little guest awake?" said the voice. "Hey Mister! Wow, there's a lot of people here, isn't there?" Sakura asked.

"Amnesia and an obvious changed in attitude, Orochimaru-sama."

"Oh, so that's the snake Sannin? Then hey Orochimaru-sama!"

Orochimaru looked over at the sole female, watching her wave her hand in greeting with a childlike smile stretched across her face. "Quite interesting," he muttered with a smirk, entering into the room and approaching a little closer to her.

"Ooo, you have pretty make-up! Can I use some sometime?"

"This isn't make up, my dear. It's my real face."

"Oh...coolio!"

Orochimaru chuckled as he turned towards the other two occupants. "I believe she's going to be very comfortable here," he said, "We best prepare a room for her then." "You must be joking!" the two males exclaimed, shocked at the Sannin's interest in the woman.

"Wow, you guys must love to pull jokes here!"

Kabuto and Sasuke sweatdropped and Orochimaru chuckled.

Sound was never going to be the same.

* * *

I'll probably continue this later, but for now, here's this. I actually had a lot of fun writing this; Sakura makes a cute little kid at seventeen, doesn't she? Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Dinner Time

Author's Note: While I was on break from classes, I got the idea for a new "story" so here it is!

I'm going to have so much fun with this story, and I hope all of you will get a good laugh out of it as well. Enjoy!

Story One: Dinner Time!

"This is fun!"

"Sakura, please don't jump on the bed. You'll break it."

"Aww, you're no fun Kabuto-chan!"

The medic sighed as he ran a hand through messy silver hair, _'Why did Orochimaru-sama find interest in her? She's an annoying, troublesome woman...with no idea about anything of her past and has the attitude of a little kid.' _He went back to watching her, a task forced upon him by Orochimaru as he prepared a special room for her (Kabuto didn't even want to know what the Sannin had planned).

"Sakura, I said not to jump on the bed."

"I'm hungry!"

"Oi...if it'll get you from breaking my bed, I'll take you to the kitchen and we'll get something to eat."

"Yay! Thank you Kabuto-chan!"

_'Annoyingly troublesome.'_

* * *

"Is there anything here that DOESN'T have tomatoes in it?" Sakura asked, nearly ravaging every cabinet and cupboard she could to find something that didn't have the fruit-veggie. Kabuto let out an irritated sigh as he tried to reorganize, to some degree, the mess the child-woman made.

"I doubt it. Sasuke-kun loves tomatoes."

"He has strange tastebuds then."

"Whose tastebuds are strange?"

Sakura pointed at the new occupant of the kitchen, "Yours Sasuke-chan! Tomatoes are ew!" The Uchiha glared at the rosette before sitting down at the table. "I like tomatoes," he simply said.

"You're weird! Kabuto-chan, isn't there anything else?"

"...There's ramen and cereal. That's basically it."

Sakura sighed, not exactly happy with the choices given. "I guess the ramen will be fine. Any beef?" she asked, starting her search again for the elusive ramen. "Will you let me get it? You're making a mess," Kabuto said, although ignored.

"Having fun?"

"Next time you're babysitting her."

* * *

"Well well...I see that our little guest made a mess."

Sakura smiled, despite the trail of ramen still in her mouth. With a quick slurp the ramen disappeared and she waved her hand, "Hi Orochimaru-sama! Ramen is really good! It's better than the icky tomatoes Sasuke-chan likes to eat!"

"They aren't icky."

"Yes they are! I bet Kabuto-chan agrees with me!"

"I'm not getting into this."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Well Sakura-chan, are you ready to see your room?" The ramen forgotten, Sakura got up from her chair, "Yep yep! I wanna see!" Kabuto and Sasuke sweatdropped for about the twentieth time that day and watched as the child/woman followed Orochimaru out of the kitchen.

"All of this must be a dream."

"Sadly Sasuke-kun, it's not."

Kabuto scanned the kitchen, looking at the mess that was made. "Please don't tell me that dinner time will be like this everyday," he muttered, picking up a broom, ready to sweep up accidentally dropped sugar.

He knew that Orochimaru wouldn't let the girl clean up the mess herself.

_'Troublesome indeed.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Konoha, a certain lazy genius opened his eyes, _'Someone is using my catchphrase.' _He shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes again.

"Troublesome."

* * *

It's short, but amusing. I feel bad for Kabuto, stuck having to practically babysit Sakura...nah, I don't feel that bad. It's funny!

Well, be back again another time with another amusing story!


	3. The Bedroom

Author's Note: During a boring time in school, I came up with the next two stories (yes, I'm calling them stories instead of chapters for something new). Here's the first of the two! Enjoy and laugh!

Story Two: The Bedroom

"Is my room too much farther, Orochimaru-sama?"Sakura asked, jumping a little bit in her excitement. "Not much farther. Your room is a few down from Sasuke's," the Sannin explained with what looked like a smile on his lips (how Sakura wasn't freaked out by it nobody knows).

"Yay! So I won't be far from Sasuke-chan! I hope his room doesn't smell like icky tomatoes."

"I shall send you with Kabuto soon to buy non-tomato foods soon."

"Sweet!"

Orochimaru stopped in front of a large door, "Here's your room Sakura. Go on inside." With a little jump the child-woman did just that, and promptly squealed at the sight before her.

* * *

"Hopefully I won't have to deal with the same kind of mess at breakfast," Kabuto muttered with a bit of exhaustion in his voice. Sasuke only chuckled at the medic's distress, "Aren't you glad you brought her here?"

"...Shut up Sasuke-kun."

Suddenly the pair heard a loud squeal, obviously from their guest. "Either Sakura likes her room or Orochimaru is doing something extremely perverted to her," Sasuke muttered as he stood up from his seat, "I'm going to hate doing this, but we best go and see."

"Probably for the best. Hopefully whatever happened will be considered a good thing."

* * *

If you count walking into a bright pink and violet room with the snake Sannin standing in the middle of the room and no Sakura in sight to be good, then consider the squeal to be for the worse.

"Ah, Kabuto, Sasuke-kun. I see that you heard our guest's little squeal of excitement," Orochimaru said as he turned his attention to the two men.

"Bright to say the least..."

"Orochimaru-sama, where's Sakura?"

"Oh, she's just changing into her new clothes."

Kabuto and Sasuke looked at each other for a moment, their minds asking the same question, _'New clothes? How the hell does he have clothes that fit her...and why?' _"Okay! How do I look, Orochimaru-sama? Oh, and hi Kabuto-chan and Sasuke-chan!" Sakura exclaimed as she came out from an adjoining bathroom.

A white top with a violet sash-over and ribbon clung loosely around her, joined by a violet skirt and black knee-length leggings, with her black sandals completing the look. Her bangs fell into her face, her headband removed and in her hand (_'Is this the symbol for that Konoha village?'_). "Ah, a perfect fit!" Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"Purple and white are my favorite colors!"

"Heh...come over here, Sakura. I have one more item for you."

With quick footsteps, she approached the Sannin and turned around at his prompt. She felt a ribbon brush up against her neck and the pressure of it being tied at the top of her head. "Perfect," Orochimaru said as he finished. "Yay! Now my hair won't get in my eyes. Thank you Orochimaru-sama!" the child-woman replied, then going off to explore the rest of her new room.

The other two men looked at each other again for a moment before Kabuto stepped forward. "Orochimaru-sama...I'm going to regret asking this, but why do you have all of these things? A bright room like this and clothes that seem to fit Sakura like a glove...it's quite strange."

Orochimaru only flashed that creepy smile, "I always wanted a daughter." The two boys did a mental face fall. "You must be joking!" they exclaimed in unison at the new information.

"Who told a joke? I wanna hear! You guys keep telling jokes when I'm not around or paying attention and it's not fair!" Sakura exclaimed, sitting on her bed and crossing her arms over her chest in a pout.

"So cute!"

_'Orochimaru smiled...that was so creepy...'_

* * *

Yay for OOC and hilarious Orochimaru and creeped out Sasuke and Kabuto! I had so much fun with this one, and hopefully my next story will be just as much fun.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Helping Out Sasuke Chan

Author's Note: An update is long over due! Well, I was working on completing Love Of A Cherry Blossom and wrote a small assortment of one-shots, but now here's the next story in Hey Sound! Sakura Is Here!

Story Three: Helping Out Sasuke-Chan

Sakura sighed for the twentieth time in five minutes, her brain trying to come up with something to do. She explored everything in her new room, and even made a bit of a mess that she eventually cleaned up, but that wasn't enough to keep the young lady amused.

Suddenly, her mind hatched up an idea. "I know! I'll go help Sasuke-chan and Kabuto-chan! I'm sure I'll be really useful to them!" she exclaimed, standing up from her bed and running out of her room in hopes of finding one of the guys.

She eventually found Sasuke outside in what she guessed was the training grounds, and smiled, "Sasuke-chan!"

The Uchiha on the other hand, in the middle of making hand signs for his training, was sadly interrupted by the loud call of his name. He let out an annoyed sigh, "What is it, Sakura?"

"Can I help you with training? Please? I'm so bored!"

"And ruin that...outfit Orochimaru gave you?"

"I can change real fast into that first outfit I wore! Please, can I help? Please please please please!?"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine. Hurry up and change." With a squeal Sakura ran back towards her room to change, happy to be able to train with Sasuke and having something to do.

Within five minutes, Sakura returned, dressed in her original outfit with her hair still held in the violet ribbon, "I'm ready Sasuke-chan!" Sasuke only nodded and took a fighting position.

"Be nice!"

"Hn."

* * *

"Sasuke-chan! I'm so super mega duper sorry! I didn't know I punched that hard!"

Sasuke stared at the worried child-woman half in anger and half in awe. _'Damn, does she have a punch. I think she freaking broke my jaw,'_ he thought to himself, standing up. He tried to move his mouth, finding it only feeling pain, _'Yeah, she did. Freaking hell.'_

"I'll go and find Kabuto-chan so he can fix your jaw! I'll be right back! And I'm really, really, REALLY sorry again!"

He only watched as she disappeared, still slightly in awe but mostly in pain. How the heck she couldn't remember her past but remembered how to punch with Tsunade-like strength was beyond his, and probably anyone else, comprehension.

* * *

"Kabuto-chan! Kabuto-chan!"

The silver-haired medic sighed, hearing the call of his name echoing from their new residence's mouth. He stood up from his chair and placed the book he was enjoying down onto the table beside him and opened up the door of his room, "What is it Sakura?"

"You need to fix Sasuke-chan's jaw! I broke it!"

"And how did you do that?"

"Well, I was bored, so I went to find one of you guys for something to do, and I saw Sasuke-chan training so I decided to help, and I punched him too hard without knowing it and broke his jaw!"

Kabuto sighed, _'No knowledge of anything else, but remembers her super strength. Lovely, just lovely.'_ "All right. Let's go find him and get this mess taken care of," he muttered, then sent into a sudden burst of shock as Sakura grabbed his wrist and started to drag him towards the training grounds.

* * *

Sakura watched from a distance, at the request of Sasuke, as Kabuto's hand became covered with green and started to heal the Uchiha's broken jaw.

"There. Now Sakura, if you could kindly not do that again, it would be appreciated."

"I'll try...I'm still very sorry Sasuke-chan!"

"Hn."

Sasuke then smirked, "Hey Sakura...why don't you go and help Kabuto for awhile. I want to train by myself, and I don't think you would like to be here with what I have planned." Sakura smiled and Kabuto grimaced.

"Okay! So what can I do Kabuto-chan?"

_'Sasuke-kun...I hate you.'_

* * *

Well, now that Sakura has "helped" Sasuke out with training, it's time to see what task she can mess-er, I mean, help Kabuto with. Well, that's coming up later, so yeah...enjoy!


	5. Helping Out Kabuto Chan

Author's Note: Yep, time for Sakura to help out Kabuto! This is going to be fun, huh? Well, let's see shall we?

Story Four: Helping Out Kabuto-Chan

Kabuto grimaced at the excitement of the rosette as she skipped ever slightly beside him. "So what are we going to do, Kabuto-chan? Can you tell me please?" she asked, her voice high and pleading. Kabuto sighed, ignoring the urge to rub his temples in an attempt to calm an upcoming headache.

_'Please let this be over with soon.'_

"We're going to organize books in my library. I've been meaning to arrange them."

Sakura placed a finger to her chin, "That sounds boring, but if you're helping then I'm sure it will be fun! Right Kabuto-chan?" Kabuto only sighed.

"Yeah...fun."

* * *

It was anything but fun for Kabuto, but perfect for a "helpful" person like Sakura.

"Kabuto-chan! Where do these go?"

"...I told you three times. Second case, left side, third shelf."

"And these?"

"...Right next to the others."

Sakura looked at the books in her hand then back up at Kabuto, "They all look the same! Why didn't you pick out better covers for them?" The medic only sighed, "I don't know. Just go and put the books away."

The child-woman pouted slightly and did as told, muttering a "meanie" under her breath.

* * *

The sound of falling books and shelves hitting the floor echoed throughout the library. "Kabuto-chan!" Sakura yelled, trying her best to get out from under the fallen case. Within a few moments, the medic was by her side and pulling her out, looking at the damage done to her and the contents from the fallen objects.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I stood on the case trying to put books on the higher shelves, and the stool wasn't high enough."

Kabuto sighed, his hand covered in green chakra to heal a deep wound on her leg. "Idiot...you could've told me," he muttered. Sakura pouted, "Well, you acted like you didn't want to be disturbed! Hmph!"

He sighed yet again at the childishness of the rosette, despite the injury on her leg and the few scratches and forming bruises on her arms. He cursed himself inwardly as he finished healing her wounds and started to clean up the mess she made.

Of course, with the ever "helpful" Sakura by his side.

* * *

"I'm still bored..."

Kabuto sighed, resting on his bed with his eyes closed, "Why don't you find something in your room to play with? I'm sure Orochimaru-sama has something in there." Sakura shook her head, "Nope! At least, nothing too interesting. Besides, I have more fun with you anyway!"

Kabuto inwardly groaned. It was going to be a LONG rest of the afternoon.

* * *

"Hi Orochimaru-sama! I'm glad that you're back!"

Orochimaru chuckled as the child-woman came to greet him, "Hello dear Sakura. Did you find something to do while I was gone?" Sakura nodded, pointing over to two exhausted young men.

"Sasuke-chan and Kabuto-chan kept me entertained! I helped Sasuke-chan with training until I broke his jaw, then I helped Kabuto-chan with organizing the library until the one case fell on me. But that's okay; Kabuto-chan healed my leg and Sasuke-chan's jaw!"

She looked over the males in question, "But they look so tired now. Maybe they did more than they could do. They should've asked me for more help!"

Inwardly, Sasuke and Kabuto's thoughts echoed, _'We're going to have to deal with this every single day...someone help us.'_

* * *

Poor Kabuto and Sasuke...nah, still too funny. Anyway, hope you liked it!


	6. Family Portrait

Author's Note: To me, I think this will be the most hilarious story in the fic so far. It's short, but hopefully the humor will make it better!

Story Five: Family Portrait

Poke. Poke. Poke. "Sasuke-chan! Sasuke-chan!"

The Uchiha tried his best to ignore Sakura's constant poking on his arm and the calling of his name with that annoying suffix. _'At least -kun wasn't as bad. She sounds like Naruto,'_ he sleepily thought.

"SASUKE-CHAN!!"

Sasuke jumped awake at that point, rubbing the aching ear she yelled into. "I get it. What is it Sakura?" he asked annoyed, glaring at her with Sharigan eyes that refused to scare her.

"Sasuke-chan, guess what? Orochimaru-sama said it's picture day! So dress in something really awesome! He said we'll be in the training grounds for the picture at noon today!" Sakura exclaimed in glee, bouncing slightly on her toes. He stared at her, his mind questioning the very idea of Orochimaru and the so-called picture day.

_'Why do I get the feeling this will be worse than him biting my neck?'_ With that thought, he visibly shuddered, then groaned as the ever-so-concerned Sakura immediately covered him with his blanket. "I hope you're not getting a cold!" she exclaimed.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, can you please explain as to why I'm digging through years' worth of random items for a camera?"

Orochimaru smiled, "It's time for a family portrait!" Kabuto shivered, but whether it was from the idea or the snake's smile he was unsure.

"Are you catching a cold?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

* * *

Sakura looked herself over in the mirror. She smiled at the job she did with her make-up, "Now my eyes look like Orochimaru-sama's...well, a little bit; I don't have snake eye contacts. I bet he'll think I did a good job though!" She tightened the ribbon in her hair before running out of the room towards the training grounds where the others were waiting.

"Orochimaru-sama! Orochimaru-sama! Did I do a good job?" she exclaimed once she was in the sight of the others, along with a man that she assumed was the cameraman for the event. Orochimaru smiled with pride as Kabuto and Sasuke stared in disbelief and fear.

"You did a very good job, Sakura. Almost like mine. Now, come on, it's time for the picture!" he said, leading her over to stand between Kabuto and Sasuke.

"Now Suigetsu, you know how to work that, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Kabuto showed me three times."

Sakura smiled, clasping her hands in front of her chest, "Yay! Can we take the picture now? Please?" Orochimaru rubbed his pale fingers through her hair a few times to get out any tangles before wrapping his arms around Kabuto and Sasuke's shoulders.

The two stiffened and shivered. "You're both getting sick!? After this I'm going to take care of you two and make you guys feel better!" Sakura exclaimed, looking quickly at both of them before smiling again at the camera.

"Okay, smile!" Suigetsu said, showing his shark-like teeth in the process. The flash went off and the picture came out from the old camera.

"We look like a cute family, don't we?" Orochimaru asked. Sakura nodded gleefully, "Yep yep! But look, Sasuke-chan and Kabuto-chan look sick! We need to take this again another time, cause our first family portrait needs to look really nice!"

Little did they both know that those looks were not of illness but of extreme fear...and the constant hope that this whole event was a dream.

* * *

So much fun! I'll probably draw the chibi form of the portrait later, but feel free to draw it yourself and have fun with it (just let me know if you do; I want to see it!). And yes, I had to put Suigetsu in there for the fun of it. Yes, I do plan on having him and Karin have more role in the story later, mainly to have additional torment. Gotta give the guys a break sometime!


	7. Sakura's New Playmates

Story Six: Sakura's New Playmates

"Who's the new chick?"

Sakura stared at the redhead woman in front of her. "She's the girl that Orochimaru took interest in. The one that's been tormenting Kabuto and Sasuke," said the man beside said redhead, flashing his shark teeth, "I had to take a picture of them yesterday for some odd reason. She had make-up on that made her eyes look like Orochimaru's." Sakura smiled, "Hi Lady and Picture Mister!" The two looked at each other then back at Sakura.

"Our names aren't Lady and Picture Mister. I'm Karin and this idiot is Suigetsu."

"How cold."

"Okay then! Hi Karin-chan and Sui-chan!"

Suigetsu raised a brow at his new nickname, "Sui-chan...? You are a strange girl. How old are you anyway?" The rosette put a finger to her lips, "I'm not sure. Kabuto-chan told me that I'm seventeen, but I act like I'm nine years old. So I really don't know my age!" She smiled and giggled again, making Karin sigh.

"I think you're a weirdo."

"That's a new one! Usually Sasuke-chan tells me I'm annoying. Well, except around Orochimaru-sama. He's really protective of me."

Karin's ears perked up and Suigetsu face-palmed. "Sasuke-kun! Where's Sasuke-kun!?" Karin yelled, going into "obsessive fangirl mode." Sakura looked at her strangely, turning towards Suigetsu, "Is she okay? She looks like she's sick."

"No. She's just a slut." That earned him a painful punch to the head.

* * *

"Sasuke-chan!"

The Uchiha groaned, _'Can I ever have a day to myself now?' _He turned around, seeing Sakura standing in the entryway into the kitchen...along with a love-struck Karin and a bored Suigetsu.

"Sasuke-kun! I missed you!"

"Get off of me."

"Aww, I know you missed me too!"

Sakura turned towards Suigetsu again, "Sasuke-chan looks like he's having problems breathing. Should I go and get Kabuto-chan?" Suigetsu waved his hand in dismissal as he walked towards the two of them, pulling at Karin's hair. "Ow! What the hell did you do that for!?" she yelled, turning around and slapping him in the head.

"You were practically killing him, and making the kid...woman...whatever she is worried."

"Hmph!"

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura, why don't you show them your room or something?" Sakura smiled and grabbed the two by their wrists, "Okay! Come on Karin-chan, Sui-chan!"

_'Sui-chan?'_

* * *

"Have any threes?"

"Go fish."

Karin inwardly groaned; she had no idea how in ten minutes she went from hugging the life out of Sasuke to sitting on the floor in Sakura's room, playing Go Fish while having her nails done in between turns.

"Sakura, Orochimaru-sama has asked for..." Kabuto said as he entered into the room, only to drift off, "Uh...what are you two doing?" Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders, "Playing Go Fish while Karin gets her nails done. What does it look like?"

He sighed, "Just as it is...Sakura, Orochimaru-sama asked for you." The child-woman squealed, closing the cap on her nail polish and standing up while dropping her cards, "Okies!" As she ran out of the room, Suigetsu started to put away the cards as Karin stared at her newly-done, pink toenails.

"This must all be a joke or a dream or something..."

"Nah. If it was, you wouldn't have your nails done."

BONK

"OW! Don't hit me with a shoe!"

"It wasn't a shoe, it was a boot."

* * *

Sakura hummed cheerfully as Orochimaru brushed her hair, waiting patiently for him to tie the new ribbon into it.

"Did you have fun today, Sakura."

"Mmhmm! I had fun with Karin-chan and Sui-chan!"

"Sui-chan?"

"Suigetsu, but I like Sui-chan better."

"Heh, I see."

Sakura smiled brighter as she felt the ribbon tied over her head, "We played Go Fish and Karin-chan let me paint her nails. They're really pretty now!" The sannin chuckled as she looked herself over in the little mirror he gave her. "So I take it you like them," he said.

"Yep! They are awesome! I can't wait to play with them again!"

And somewhere in the compound, Karin groaned and wished that it was a joke, while Suigetsu smirked...while holding a bump on his head for Kabuto to heal.

* * *

See, I said I will torment Karin and Suigetsu soon! And, well, I did! Anyway, I'll update this soon; I have a couple of other stories to update first. So enjoy this for now!


	8. The Sweet Treat

Author's Note: I found an empty box of pocky in my dresser...hence this. Also, for those reading Agreeably Argumentative and The Joys Of Fatherhood, sorry for the lack of updating; I'm at a bit of a writer's block for those. But I do have an idea for Joys and a chapter-in-progress for Agreeably. Also, I posted a couple more pieces of fanart for LOACB on my deviantART and I'm working on another one with Sasuke and Sunako. So look at the new art and be patient for the new chapters!

Story Seven: The Sweet Treat

"Kabuto-chan, do we have any candy?"

Kabuto sighed again, "For the last time we don't have any candy. You ate it all yesterday." Sakura pouted and sat down beside him. "Is there anything sweet here?" she asked.

"You ate all the sweet things."

"Can we go and get more."

"If you haven't noticed, it's pouring down rain."

"So?"

Sakura looked at him, "Can we just use an umbrella or something, and then go to the store and buy something? Pretty please?" Kabuto groaned, "We don't have an umbrella and no, we are not going out in the rain just to go and get you candy." The child-woman pouted again, "Not fair."

_'Geez, she's a brat...Orochimaru-sama treats her like a...ugh, Daddy's little girl. Oh god, I need some mind soap...'_

"Hey Sui-chan! Ooo, what are those?" Sakura asked, noticing the arrival of Suigetsu, a stick of some sort hanging between his lips. He smirked at the rosette, holding up the red box, "Pocky. I stole it from Karin; she's going to get fat off of these things one day with as much as she got." Sakura looked at the box curiously, then pulled one of the biscuit sticks from the box. She stared at it for a moment before putting in her mouth and taking a bite.

She smiled and finished it, reaching for another one before she even finished chewing the first.

Suigetsu smirked, enjoying the funny squeal the child-woman made. "These are really good! Hey Kabuto-chan! Can we go to the store and get some Pocky? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Sakura asked, giving the medic the "puppy-eyed stare".

"No. It's raing and I'm not going out just to get you Pocky."

"Hmph! Fine, then I'll go ask Sasuke-chan! Meanie!"

As the rosette stomped off, Kabuto turned towards Suigetsu warily, "You created a monster." Suigetsu only shrugged his shoulders and ate another stick.


	9. Movie Night

Author's Note: I know I haven't updated this in a LONG time! Blame work and writers' block. Outside of my weekly updates for 2008-52 and a few random one-shots, I haven't been doing fanfiction updates, but this week with some better hours I'm going to try and make updates for both Hey Sound, Joys Of Fatherhood, and Agreeably Argumentative.

And now, for the first of these updates!

Story Eight: Movie Night

"Sasuke-chan! Kabuto-chan! Karin-chan! Sui-chan!"

Four heads turned towards the child-woman, standing in the kitchen with a smile too bright for the morning. "Guess what! Orochimaru-sama said we should have a family movie night tonight, and I agree! So make sure to pick out a movie, Karin-chan you're bringing pocky, and Orochimaru-sama and I are going to buy some sweets! Be ready at 7:00 tonight with some movies!" Sakura exclaimed, then turned on the heels of her sandals and ran out of the kitchen, more than likely towards the room of the snake in earnest of the idea of getting treats.

"Movie night?"

"Hn, a waste of time."

"Oi...I best find the VCR."

"How does that little witch know about my pocky stash!?"

* * *

"Hmm...oh, these look good, and so are these! And can't forget the popcorn," Sakura said softly to herself, "I best go and find Oro-I mean, Daddy. He said he was getting the tomatoes. Yuck!"

Somewhere in the store, a pale-faced man, under a guise, wiped a tear from his eye proudly at the thought of being called a dad.

* * *

"Does that old thing even work? It looks like it's twenty-something years old," Suigetsu remarked as Kabuto blew off the dust from the beaten VCR. The medic looked it over several times, inspecting the wire for any breaks in the casing or any rattling from inside of the machine.

"I don't know. It looks all right. Why don't you hand me one of those videos and we'll try it out," he said, plugging it in and taking the video Suigetsu handed him. After a few minutes of work, a movie finally appeared on the screen.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Man...that's one kinky little--."

"WHY DOES OROCHIMARU-SAMA EVEN HAVE THAT!?"

Suigetsu watched as Kabuto quickly ejected the tape and tossed it against the wall, effectively breaking it. "Wow. Spazzy much?" he asked sarcastically, taking of drink of his soda.

* * *

"Must be having a big family movie night, huh? This is a lot of snacks," the cashier remarked with a smile as she bagged the last box of popcorn. Sakura smiled, "Mmhmm! Really big! We'll probably stay up all night! It'll be so much fun! But I won't be eating the tomatoes. Yuck! Sasuke-chan can keep all of the tomatoes to himself! I rather eat all of the candy!"

Orochimaru only chuckled, "My little Sakura-chan is going to get a sugar high off all the sweets!"

And somewhere in Sound four people had shivers run down their spines.

* * *

"Everything's ready!" Kabuto yelled, grabbing one of the (approved) videos off of the table that was chosen earlier just as the clock started to strike 7:00. Sakura was the first on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in her hand. "Yay yay! Kabuto-chan, you're sitting by me, right?" she asked, her emerald orbs staring at him puppy-eyed. The medic sighed, grabbing the remote and sitting down by the child-woman, to her satisifaction.

Sasuke appeared next, a bowl of tomatoes in his hand and plopping down on the end of the couch. Sakura pouted, "Hmph, emo!" The Uchiha glared at her over one of his tomatoes, his eyes saying " only doing this because I'm being forced to, so shut up and let me enjoy my tomatoes."

"Sasuke-kun, my darling!"

"Oi, shut up..Ow!"

"Quiet! Aww, how sweet, you saved a seat for me!"

Karin sat down quickly next to Sasuke, looping her arms around his to his chagrin, while Suigetsu sat down on the opposite side, sipping on his soda while holding one of the stolen boxes of Pocky in his lap. Orochimaru came in last, sitting down next to his "daughter" and sharing the bowl of popcorn that she held.

"Yay! Let the family movie night begin!" Sakura yelled, turning on the tape with glee, while four members of the "family" wondered if they would survive the night with the hyper child-woman.

* * *

"...How the heck is this scary?"

"Don't open that door Lori! You'll regret it!"

"Shut up Sakura!"

"You shut up Kabuto-chan!"

"Eep! Sasuke-kun, protect me!"

"Let go of me, Karin."

"Ew! Orochimaru-sama, that's gross!"

"Sorry, but Sakura-chan's all out of popcorn."

"You could've told me to make more instead of sticking your tongue into Kabuto-chan's bowl."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

"Your nails are digging into my arm. Let me go!"

"...Wuss."

WACK

"Ow! Karin, don't throw a bowl at me!"

* * *

"This place is now a mess," Sasuke remarked, turning off the TV as the credits of the second movie finished playing, "And want to bet Orochimaru is going to force us to clean it up?" Kabuto sighed and Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders as he finished off his last can of soda.

"Who knows? Right now I think he's a little busy tucking in his kid...I think. Whatever she is. Seriously, what is she?"

"A pain in the ass."

"Hn."

Orochimaru reappeared into the room, finished with tucking Sakura in (so much for staying up all night), and smiled creepily, "Well boys, it looks like we have a mess to clean up, do we? Let's get to work shall we?"

He failed to see the shivers crawling up their spines.


	10. Sakura's New Pet

Story Nine: Sakura's New Pet

"Orochimaru-sama, can I get a pet?"

Sasuke spat out his tomato juice onto Kabuto's face, much to the medic's chagrin. "You must be joking! A pet? You're asking for a pet?" Sasuke asked, staring at the child-woman as if she grew two heads.

"Yeah! Wouldn't that just be cute? And you and Kabuto-chan can help me raise it! Sounds like fun right? Just hopefully it'll be a pet that snakes won't like to eat. I don't want to wake up one morning to find it gone," Sakura said, taking a big drink of her orange juice, "Hey Kabuto-chan, you should take a shower. You smell like tomatoes, and it's kinda gross."

Kabuto just glared at her, "If you didn't randomly ask if you could have a pet, Sasuke-kun wouldn't have spat out his drink at me." Sakura shrugged her shoulders and continued to sip on her juice, much to the medic's obvious anger.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Very well. After breakfast and a shower, Sasuke-chan and Kabuto-chan will go out and get you a pet."

"You must be joking!"

"Really? All right!"

* * *

"Okay you two, I have a list of pets I would like! Make sure to come home with at least one of them, okay?"

"Yeah yeah...you're lucky Orochimaru-sama has taken a liking to you, Sakura."

"Just stay out of trouble until we get back. Annoying..."

"Don't forget about supplies like food and a cage and stuff! And toys!"

_'We're doomed...'_

* * *

**Pet Idea #1 – A Cute and Fluffy White Rabbit!**

Kabuto stared at the white creature in his arms, "What harm could this little guy do?" Suddenly he heard a cry of pain come from behind him, then saw a white rabbit scurry to the corner of its cage, leaving Sasuke cradling his bitten finger.

"We are NOT getting one of these devil things."

**Pet Idea #1 – Absolutely, Positively Not**

* * *

**Pet Idea #2 – If A Rabbit Doesn't Work, Then Maybe A Ferret!**

Sasuke glared at the ferret, who tilted its head curiously at the Uchiha's action. "Uh, Sasuke-kun, what are you doing? Having a staring contest with it?" Kabuto asked.

"Is this a weasel?"

"...It's a ferret."

"It looks like a weasel...I want to kill it."

"You're not going to kill it! Sasuke-kun, put the katana away!"

**Pet Idea #2 – Um...Too Dangerous**

* * *

**Pet Idea #3 – Okay, No Ferret...Hamsters Are Nice!**

"ACHOO!"

**Pet Idea #3 – Kabuto-Chan Is Allergic**

* * *

**Pet Idea #4 – A Gerbil Then!**

"ACHOO!"

**Pet Idea #4 – Sasuke-Chan Is Allergic**

* * *

**Pet Idea #5 – Ugh, You Guys Are IMPOSSIBLE! Fine, Since Everything Else Has Failed, Then Get Me A...**

"Yay! Aren't you all pretty goldfish! And Kabuto-chan and Sasuke-chan created such a beautiful aquarium for you guys! Now to come up with names for you all...let's see...hmm...I know...I'll call you Koi-chan, and you Dei-chan, and you..."

Kabuto and Sasuke sighed as they looked at each other, then sniffled and blew their noses into tissues.

**Pet Idea #5 – Success!**

* * *

And now, I shall take this time to make a few announcements, and hopefully readers of these stories (and just those who like my stories in general) will take notice:

-I've put Agreeably Argumentative on a hiatus for now due to a writer's block on it. No, I have NOT given up on the story; I just have a writer's block on where the story is going to get to the end where I have it pretty much planned out (and my notes that I had with my outlines for the story have sadly disappeared on me). So once I'm able to find the notes and write out the next chapter, it'll be back from its hiatus. Sorry AA fans!

-I'll be updating Joys and Hey Sound alternating in between chapters of a new project I want to start, which I'll be starting pretty soon. The new project: a Naruto version of Howl's Moving Castle (based on the movie, not the book; I haven't read the book enough to have it memorized). I don't think it's ever been done before, so I thought I would try it out for something fun to do. I'm working on the details right now, but it will be fun, I will say that! Right now though, the only characters I've figured out are Sakura as Sophie, Naruto as Calcifer, and Konohamaru as Markl. As for the rest...give me time.

-I've also started a fanart contest for LOACB/Joys on my dA, so check it out (my username is in my profile).


	11. Sakura's Magical Girl Adventure

Author's Note: Hey, I'm back! And with a brand new update! Aren't you glad? Yeah, I'm sure you are. Anyway, enjoy this hilarious new story, featuring Sakura in costume and Kabuto and Sasuke in torture trouble!

Story Ten: Sakura's Magical Girl Adventure

Several months have passed since a certain rosette had come to stay in Sound and although Kabuto had tried to figure out why Sakura had changed into the nine-year-old she had become, she...

"Kabuto-chan!"

...was still driving everyone crazy without realizing it herself.

The silver-haired medic sighed, closing his book and instantly regretting it once he landed his eyes upon the child-woman. "What the hell are you wearing?" he asked.

"Look what Daddy Orochimaru got me! It's a Magical Girl costume! Isn't it pretty?" Sakura exclaimed, spinning around in the lavender and light green dress, holding up the pink heart-encased orb wand that glowed with a swirl of multiple lights, "I don't know how he got it, but I love it! Don't you Kabuto-chan?"

Saying he loved it would be a lie. Saying that he was afraid of what game she had planned for him would be the truth.

Also saying that he was terribly mortified at the fact that Orochimaru knew about Magical Girls and even had an idea of how to find or create an outfit in her size would be the statement of the century.

"Do you want to know the best part, Kabuto-chan? Daddy Orochimaru got Magical Boy costumes for you and Sasuke-chan! So you two can play Magical Sound Adventure with me! Doesn't that sound like so much fun?" Sakura asked, clasping her hands together over her chest, the wand tight within them, completely missing the horrified look on Kabuto's face.

"You have got to be joking!"

"...She's not. Look at this."

Sasuke stood in the doorway, wearing an outfit that reminded the medic of a ronin warrior mixed with a punk idea he had gotten from one of his novels. It took all Kabuto had not to laugh at the Uchiha, as it took all Sasuke had not to kill the right-hand man...along with the child-woman forcing this upon them.

Then Sasuke smirked, "Wait until you put on yours."

"Yeah! Put yours on Kabuto-chan! Then we can play! Come on Sasuke-chan, let's go and get your weapon! I know Daddy Orochimaru got you a fake sword for playing with!"

Kabuto sweatdropped, _'A very smart move for all of us.'_

* * *

When Kabuto finally joined Sakura and Sasuke a little later, he felt utterly ridiculous, and Sasuke snickered, "Very...fluffy."

Kabuto glared, at least what he could from underneath the very fluffy hood of his white and midnight blue coat. "What in the world is this crap?" he muttered, "I feel like an eskimo in this thing!"

"It's a winter wizard's outfit! Isn't it awesome? And Sasuke-chan's a swordmaster! While I'm the Magical Girl, which you two have sworn to protect and accompany me on my big quest to save the world...or at least Sound."

The two guys sweatdropped as Sakura hopped on her one foot, lifting her wand in the air. "Okay! Let the Magical Girl Sakura Adventure begin! Let's find the Mystical Wrap of Io!" she exclaimed, already running ahead of her "cohorts".

_'The Mystical Wrap of Io...?'_

* * *

As it turned out, the Mystical Wrap of Io was one of Sakura's outfits hidden in a large hole of a tree in the training grounds ("These things finally come in handy!" Sakura remarked). Although the child-woman found the strange adventure of fighting invisible monsters to be fun, Kabuto and Sasuke on the other hand...

"I'm not playing this damn game again! This freaking robe is too big, hot, embarrassing, and getting in the way!"

"...We went through all of those snickers and fangirl drooling to find what was right behind us?"

Sakura pouted slightly, "Come on guys! We still have to find the Neptune Jewels and the Vial of Everlasting Water! And we only have until sundown cause then my powers fade away!"

_'Sundown can't come soon enough then.'_

* * *

"Did you have fun today, my dear? You didn't even change out of your Magical Girl outfit at dinner," Orochimaru remarked as he tucked Sakura into bed that night.

Sakura beamed despite how tired she was, "Yeah I did. Although I think I wore Kabuto-chan and Sasuke-chan out. They weren't having as much fun as I was after the Mystical Wrap adventure. Oh well. At least we found all of the treasure before sundown!"

Orochimaru chuckled, running a pale hand through the bangs covering Sakura's forehead, "Well, that's good. For now though, get some sleep. You three can play Magical Girl tomorrow, and maybe even get Sui-chan and Karin-chan in the game."

"That would be fun...good night Daddy Orochimaru."

And as the the rosette drifted off to sleep with a smile stretched over her lips, there were shudders heard echoing off the walls off of different rooms in Sound.

* * *

Yes, I so plan on making a chibi-drawing of Sakura, Kabuto, and Sasuke in their adventure clothes.

Inspiration time! For Sasuke, I was thinking of his clothes from the Broken Youth ending. For Kabuto, I was kinda thinking of Fai's outfit from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles. For Sakura...yeah, that was just random.

And the whole Magical Girl thing? Blame watching Nanaka 6/17 and the character/side anime on there, Magical Domiko. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


	12. The Child Nurse

Author's Note: Something too humorous to pass up!

Story Eleven: The Child Nurse

"ACHOO!!"

Sakura perked up, "Kabuto-chan, did you sneeze again?" The medic-nin glared at her and opened his mouth to speak when he sneezed again, following it up with a sniffle.

"Uh-oh, Kabuto. I believe you may have caught a cold. That's what happens when you're out in the rain for too long," Orochimaru said with a smirk. "You should've had an umbrella like me!" Sakura exclaimed, "Then you wouldn't have gotten sick!"

Suddenly the sound of another sneeze filled the atmosphere of the dining area, causing the three members to turn to the sound. "Sasuke-chan, not you too!" Sakura yelled. The Uchiha glared at the child-woman, "Shut up. It's your damn fault. You and your pocky addiction."

Sakura ignored the small fact Sasuke added to the conversation and stood up from the table, placing her hands on her hips and letting out a sigh, "Well, I guess I know what I have to do. I'm just going to have to be a nurse!"

_'What in the world!?'_ Kabuto and Sasuke's thoughts echoed.

* * *

"Okay! Do you two need anything now? Extra blankets? Pillows?" Sakura asked, hands on her hips as she stood between the beds of her two patients. Kabuto glared at the rosette, "For the last time, go the hell away. What Sasuke-kun and I need right now is rest and you constantly coming in and pestering us every ten minutes isn't helping."

"Hn. Just go and play with Karin and Suigetsu. We'll call you if we need you."

"I'm just trying to be a good nurse!"

"You're being more annoying than anything else. Now leave us alone."

Sakura's lips pouted, "Fine! Meanies." With a few stomps and a slam of the door, she left the two alone, allowing them to let out a sigh. "Finally..." Kabuto muttered, turning in his bed with a cough.

"She'll be back," Sasuke said bluntly.

"Don't remind me."

* * *

Karin stormed into kitchen, where Sakura was busy preparing soup for her patients, "Sasuke-kun is sick!? Where is he? I must take care of him!"

"Now hold your horses, Karin-chan! First off, button your shirt because I'm too young to be looking at porn!" Sakura yelled, a blush over her face as she turned away quickly from the redhead. Suigetsu, the sad drag-a-long, quirked an eyebrow at the child-woman's statement, then looked over at Karin, promptly laughing at the woman's state of undress.

"S-shut up Suigetsu! You idiot, why didn't you tell me my shirt was coming undone while I was running!"

"Like I was paying attention! Still, that's hilarious! Sakura thinks this is porn! I've seen--"

"I'm too young for this conversation! Lalalalalala!"

After fixing her shirt, Karin turned back to Sakura, who was still busy creating soup. "Now where is Sasuke-kun? I have to take care of him if he's sick!" she exclaimed, going into a rant of ways he must need her help.

Sakura just stirred the soup, "Sorry Karin-chan, but Sasuke-chan and Kabuto-chan had said they don't want any help and just want rest. They could've been nicer when they said it, the big meanies. But I'm still going to make them a good soup anyway!"

Karin's face fell flat as she continued to rant, while Suigetsu ventured into the kitchen and grabbed a spoon, taking a sip of Sakura's soup. He cringed slightly, "What the hell did you put in here?"

"Hmm...lots of veggies, including tomato for Sasuke-chan, ramen, fish we picked up the other day at the market, and some spices."

"Uh...what recipe told you to add all of that?"

"What's a recipe?"

Suigetsu face-palmed, _'Good luck you two.'_

_

* * *

_"Hey Kabuto-chan, Sasuke-chan! I brought soup for you! It's really--" Sakura exclaimed, opening the door with a tray for two in her hands, only to be stopped by the sight before her.

"I'm too young for porn! Too young for porn!"

Kabuto and Sasuke only glaced over at the child-woman as she jumped around flustered, almost dropping her tray. "Ugh...next time could you have knocked? Geez, we were trying to change into something a little more comfortable for sleeping," Kabuto muttered, slipping his sleepshirt over his head. Sasuke stayed silent, deciding to cover up his half-nakedness with his blanket. "I'm not hungry, so just leave my soup on the table," he said, "I'm going back to sleep."

"First Karin and her shirt, and now you two! Too much porn for my eyes!"

"This isn't porn. Fanservice more than anything."

"My innocent eyes!"

Suddenly Sasuke cringed as he heard the yelling of his name from Karin's voice. "Sasuke-kun!! I heard you were sick! Don't worry, I'll take care of--" she yelled, then stopped when she came to the door.

"Go away Karin," Sasuke said with a glare, not paying attention that his blanket had slipped and revealed his naked chest to his biggest fangirl. She promptly squealed and glomped him, "Sasuke-kun! You're so hot!! So much hotter than Kabuto in his boxers! Not to say you're not hot in that Kabuto, but still...Sasuke-kun!"

Suigetsu placed earplugs into Sakura's ears and covered her eyes, "Now Sakura, _that_ is porn."

* * *

Ah, poor innocent Sakura. But her innocence is our humor, right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


	13. The Unwanted Visitor, Part One

Author's Note: Now that I'm done with Your Sunlight, here's a new update for Hey Sound!

Story Twelve: The Unwanted Visitor, Part One

An alarm rang throughout Sound, signaling there was an intruder somewhere within the walls. Kabuto was the first to awaken, followed by Sasuke in all reluctance. They both prepared to face the intruder, although it was quite unlikely both were needed to take them down.

However, they weren't expecting their child-woman guest to also wake up and join them.

"Kabuto-chan, Sasuke-chan! What's going on? What's with the loud noise? Should we wake up Daddy Orochimaru?"

"Sakura, shut up. No, don't wake up Orochimaru. Just...stay out of the way."

"But--"

"Listen to Kabuto, Sakura."

Sakura pouted, following behind the pair of shinobi as they traveled through the tunnels to meet up with the intruder.

"SASUKE!!!"

Kabuto sighed, "It's for you. But this should be interesting, with our little guest here." Sasuke only scoffed, "The idiot is still stalking me. But yes, this should be interesting..." He smirked as he looked over his shoulder at the yawning rosette.

* * *

"Sasuke! Finally I found you again!"

"Heh, Naruto...haven't given up yet? Quite sad."

Sasuke just smirked as Kabuto came out from the shadows. "Kabuto! Grr...two against one...of course, not going to play fair, right?"

"No, no Naruto-kun, I'm not going to fight," Kabuto said with a chuckle, "I'm just here to protect our special guest." He smirked as he wrapped an arm around the shoulders of Sakura, appearing out of the shadows.

"Was that the cue, Kabuto-chan?" she whispered.

"Yes, now hush," he said back, throughly enjoying Naruto's shocked face. "Sakura-chan! What are you doing here!? Did they capture you? Kabuto, get your hands off of her!" he yelled angrily, growling low in his throat.

Sakura just blinked, then looked up at Kabuto all the while pointing at Naruto, "Kabuto-chan, who's the freak?"

Groundfall. "WHAT!? Sakura-chan, you don't recognize me!? What the hell happened here!?"

"Geez...Freak-chan is loud!"

"Freak-chan!?"

Kabuto laughed and Sasuke snickered as Sakura repeated Naruto's new nickname over and over, much to the chagrin of the unwanted visitor. "This is just too much," Sasuke said, "I'm going back to bed. Sakura can handle this on her own." The medic wiped tears from his eyes, "Wow...Freak-chan! That's a good one!"

"I'm not a freak!"

"Yes you are! Freak-chan! Freak-chan! Freak-chan!"

"Gah! You two messed with Sakura-chan's head! She need Tsunade-baa-chan's help!"

The blonde made a few steps towards Sakura and started to pull at her arm, trying to drag her with him. "Hey! Let me go Freak-chan!" she yelled, kicking Naruto hard in the shin, "Hmph! Serves you right! Stupid Freak-chan. Come on, Kabuto-chan, Sasuke-chan, let's go to bed!"

"Good one."

"Fft...fft...Freak-chan."

"...Ow..."

* * *

Yeah...completely random. But I assure you, this won't be the last time we will see Freak-chan, I mean, Naruto! Next time...well, it'll be just as much fun.

Yeah, and Kabuto is totally OOC with this, but come on. Wouldn't you be busting up too if you saw Sakura calling Naruto a freak constantly?


	14. The Unwanted Visitor, Part Two

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! I've been so much into writing White Paper lately this chapter has been put off to the side! However, here it is, the new story for Hey Sound, with the return of Freak-chan (aka Naruto)!

Beware: Slight innuendos may be applied to this chapter, but all for the sake of comedy, I assure!

Story Thirteen: The Unwanted Visitor, Part Two

Sakura hummed to herself as she skipped around just outside of the Sound base, picking flowers to brighten up the dank place she called home. Her basket was already full of flowers, but still, it didn't hurt to pick more, especially with all the dark places around...like Kabuto's lab, Orochimaru's room, the dining area, to camouflage the spot on the kitchen counter where Karin accidentally slammed her head on it running to glomp a half-naked Sasuke...

"Lalala...flower picking is fun..." she sang, then stopped, tapping a finger to her chin, "Wait...shouldn't I pick myself because I'm named after a flower? But then again, I'm already bright enough in Sound, so I've must have already been picked!" Satisfied with her odd quandary, she went back to her task.

Until she heard a yell and the sound of someone falling out of a tree. Sakura turned around quickly to the sound and promptly pointed at the fallen, hurt figure, "Freak-chan!"

Headfirst and sprawled upward against the tree was Naruto, or Freak-chan as Sakura so politely called him the other night, rubbing his blonde-covered skull from the hardness of his impact. Blue eyes opened to see Sakura pointing at him, basket in her arm, and her brows knitted tightly in anger, "What are you doing here, Freak-chan?"

"Sakura-chan! What do you mean that you've been picked!? Who picked you!?" Naruto yelled, getting up quickly and gripping the child-woman's shoulders. Angrily she struggled, glaring at him, "I'll get Sasuke-chan and Kabuto-chan! Or I'll get Daddy Orochimaru if you don't let me go, stupid Freak-chan!"

"Just tell me what you mean! Who picked you?"

"Kabuto-chan picked me first, since he found me first."

"That evil son of--"

"Then Sasuke-chan picked me next because he found me next."

"What!? The teme too!? Did you just heal yourself so you could be picked again!?"

"And then lastly Daddy Orochimaru."

Naruto felt like he was going to faint, _'The traitor...the teme...and the snake pedophile...they picked Sakura-chan...' _He felt lightheaded as he lost grip on Sakura's shoulders, and his eyes began to close...

"Freak-chan?"

Thud. It was all too much; Naruto had fainted.

* * *

That evening, during dinner, Sakura placed down her fork and looked around the members of the group, "What does it mean when a person is picked?"

Tomato juice was spat, food fell out of mouths, and silverware clang onto plates, "WHAT?"

Orochimaru looked at the rosette cautiously, "Sakura my dear, where did you hear such a term?"

"From a conversation from Freak-chan. He kept asking me who picked me first, and I think we were talking about two different things."

He sighed, "I think we need to have "the talk" after dinner..."

* * *

Wow, poor Naruto. He thought that three people "picked" Sakura, but clueless Sakura thought he was meaning who met her first. Ah, more fun with Freak-chan! Anyway, we may see Naruto again in later stories, but for now, this is the end of seeing him (too much trauma for his mind to handle).

Enjoy until next time!


	15. Bathtime For Sakura

Author's Note: I LIVE! Well, I've been alive – I just blame school, work, and Neopets for taking me away from fanfiction for awhile. Anyway, here I am with another fun story of Hey Sound!

But here's a small announcement: I'm going to be trying to end Hey Sound! sometime soon. It won't be for a bit, but let's face it: a comedy story can only go so far before the jokes goes stale. I'll probably end it around Story Twenty or so, with the last two stories or so being with Sakura's (funny) retrieval of memories. But that means there are still five more stories until then of her unintended, child-like torture of Kabuto and Sasuke and fun interactions with Daddy Orochimaru. So please enjoy!

Story Fourteen: Bathtime For Sakura

"Sakura, you're filthy."

The child-woman looked up from her coloring book to stare curiously at Sasuke, "What are you talking about, Sasuke-chan?"

"You're covered in dust and dirt," he said bluntly, "You're filthy. Go and take a bath."

Sakura pouted, getting up from the floor and folding her arms over her chest, "Hmph, no! I don't want to take a bath! I'm not filthy, I'm just dusty from trying to find some stuff to do. And taking a bath is something I don't want to do, so there!"

The raven-haired avenger sighed, _'Such a brat.'_

_

* * *

_"Sakura, your hair is greasy. You need a bath. Orochimaru-sama won't be able to place anything pretty in your hair if it's still dirty," Kabuto remarked, cringing at the state of the rosette's hygiene.

"Hmph, no! I don't want a bath! I'll place ribbons and pins in my own hair then!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran away from him, taking her dark-pink ribbon from his hand in the progress.

Kabuto sighed, _'So much for that idea.'_

_

* * *

_"Now Sakura, sweetie, you know that staying clean and hygienic is important for being healthy. So will you please take a bath?" Orochimaru coaxed.

"No! I don't want to take a bath!"

"But just imagine how clean and happy you will feel afterward! And then I can decorate your hair with pretty bows and ribbons, and you will look so much more beautiful in your dresses."

"No bath! No no no!"

Orochimaru sighed, _'Such a stubborn child.'_

_

* * *

_"Hey Sakura, you can always take a bath with me--"

"Sui-chan is a child molester!"

Suigetsu sighed, _'...I wasn't meaning for it to sound like that.'_

* * *

Karin, however, wasn't going to allow a bratty woman go around being dirty no longer. Sure, she understood (for the most part) that Sakura was only acting like a child because of her amnesia, but sheesh, being constantly dirty was taking too far for her taste! What if her dirt made it onto her precious and clean Sasuke-kun!?

So, without warning, she dragged Sakura by the arm into the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind them.

"Karin-chan! I said I didn't want to take a bath!"

"We're not going to take a bath. We're going to be grown-ups and take a shower."

The word shower was a new word to the child-woman. "Shower? That's what grown-ups take before going off to work, right?" she asked curiously, a finger to her lips in a childlike fashion.

Karin nodded as she began to strip out of her clothes, motioning for Sakura to do the same, "Yep. And you want to be as grown-up as Kabuto-chan and Sasuke-chan are, right?"

Sakura nodded and Karin continued, "Well, then we are going to take a shower, and that way you know how it feels like to be a grown-up like they are."

A smile stretched over Sakura's lips as she watched Karin turned on the water, then dragged her into the shower, "Yay for a bath! Oops, I mean shower."

Karin sighed, "Yes, yay. Now hold still while I wash your hair. God, it's filthy."

* * *

That night, when Sakura went to bed, clean as can be, the other turned to Karin with questions on how she managed to do it.

"When dealing with a child, think about what a child wants to be the most and use it to your advantage."

The thought bubbles rolled through their heads for a few minutes before realization finally hit. Or so it seemed.

"Oh, so no wonder the idea of her taking a bath with me didn't work."

CLUNK! "Ow! I swear, I'm not trying to do anything to her!"

* * *

Ah, the joys of bathtime. Until next time!


	16. Back to School for Sakura!

Story Fifteen: Back To School For Sakura!

Sakura thought it was weird when Kabuto spent an entire day looking for specific books, sometimes going in and out of the hideout in order to search for them.

She thought it was odd when Sasuke brought in a large desk and chair into the gathering area, setting it up with notebooks, pencils, folders, and a box of colored pencils.

She thought it was silly that Karin holed herself up in her room all day, shifting through outfits (although most were the same thing) and going into a screaming fit whenever she didn't find what she wanted to wear.

She thought it was strange that Suigetsu was setting up a chalkboard near the desk a few hours after Sasuke brought it in, completing it with pretty colored chalk and an eraser.

"Daddy Orochimaru, what is everybody doing? I'm confused," she finally asked, watching him write something on the chalkboard, although blocked by himself, "Everyone is doing something weird with this setup and I want to know what's going on."

Stepping back from the chalkboard, his writing done, Orochimaru smiled at his adopted daughter, "Today, you're going to start getting an education and everyone will be your teachers."

Sakura smiled and cheered, "Yay! But wait, Daddy Orochimaru."

"Yes?"

"What's an education?"

* * *

"All right, Sakura. I'm going to teach you about math," Kabuto said, "Now, let's first see what you can remember. I've written some math problems up on the chalkboard. Come up here and write down the answers to the ones you know."

Sakura jumped up from her desk and grabbed the chalk from Kabuto's hands, standing at the board with a thoughtful look on her face. She began to write her answers under the problems, placing the chalk down on the banister when she was done, then stepped back for her "teacher" to admire her work.

4 x 3 = 12

35 / 7 = 5

100 – 70 = 30

200 + 200 = Daddy Orochimaru!

Kabuto held his head in his hand, "I don't even want to know how you came to that one."

* * *

"Okay Sakura, now it's time for physical education," Sasuke said, "We'll be playing a bit of soccer today, but first you'll practice the moves for it. Watch and learn."

Sakura squealed, her eyes intent on Sasuke's footwork as he showed her the proper way to dribble and kick, to score a goal and steal from opponents courtesy of a few shadow clones. Eventually he turned to her, lightly tapping the ball towards her feet, "Now you try."

"Okay!"

Lifting her foot back, Sakura gave the ball a good kick. Sasuke moved his head in time to avoid the quick flash of white that zoomed past his eyes and through a nearby tree, making a hole.

"...That was a little too hard."

"Oops! Should I go and find it?"

"I think we'll just end class here." _'I forgot about her strength...'_

_

* * *

_"Okay, Sakura! Time for cooking class!" Suigetsu said, "After this, no more strange soups like you've been making."

"But everyone's been eating them!"

"And throwing them up afterward. Now, to begin with-" he began, but stopped when he saw Sakura's eyes welled up with tears and her lips pouting.

"Nobody likes my cooking?" she asked crackily, "But...but I make my food with love cause I love Daddy Orochimaru and Sui-chan and Karin-chan and Kabuto-chan and Sasuke-chan!"

Suigetsu sighed, running a hand through his hair as Sakura began to sob. "I get the feeling this isn't going to work out..." he muttered.

* * *

"Art time, Sakura!" Karin said, pushing up her glasses before going to straightening up her blouse, "For your first project, draw something that you find to be funny. It can be anything or anyone at all!"

Sakura nodded, smiling and began to go to work on the paper before her. Karin sighed in relief, _'This is going great – I mean, so far everyone else had a bad time with her, but kids love art! This should be a snap!'_

Sitting down at the makeshift teacher's desk, the redhead began to hum and read a few pages in one of the books they brought out, _'And I found the best teacher outfit ever! I'm sure now Sasuke-kun will fall in love with me! A cute blouse, adorable skirt, boots to match! Absolutely perfect!'_

"Karin-chan! I'm done!" Sakura exclaimed, lifting up her drawing. Karin looked up from her book, a smile still stretched across her lips – until she looked at the paper.

Drawn, rather crudely, was an image of Sasuke glaring in disgust as Karin, in her current outfit, was hugging him.

"G-ga-gah-gah-gah...!"

"Isn't it funny? I just saw Sasuke-chan's face when he was walking past and that was his expression when he saw you before you went to your desk!"

Karin's head hit the desk, _'What went wrong!'_

_

* * *

_That night, Orochimaru was the only one available for cooking dinner and it was he and Sakura alone for the meal in the dining room.

"Everyone is really tired, so they ate early and went to bed," Sakura said, "It must be really tiring being teachers! Maybe I shouldn't be one when I grow up!"

In their rooms, the so-called teachers groaned gratefully into their pillows.

* * *

You can't teach the unteachable. Anyway, the next story will be up soon (it's actually partly written now!) so look forward to it! Ja ne!


	17. Popsicles and Lemonade

Story Sixteen: Popsicles and Lemonade

It was a very hot, humid, muggy day.

Of course, this was not new knowledge considering it was summertime in Sound, but still, it was a very hot, humid, muggy day.

For innocent child-like Sakura, she didn't mind the heat so much. After all, Daddy Orochimaru made sure she had plenty of decent, lightweight clothes for her to wear (and accessories to match) and she spent most of her time in a chilled pool of water he set up for her.

Outside of the pool, however...

"Porn! Too young for porn!"

"Jeez, Sakura...can you ever be quiet? It's too damn hot to yell," Kabuto said with a glare.

Sakura wasn't expecting to see the others (the only exception being Daddy Orochimaru, luckily for her) to be in a state of near undress. Boxers and two-piece swimsuits were not what the child-woman wanted to see.

"I know it's hot, but why is everyone running around like centerfolds in pornography magazines! It's wrong!"

"This is just harmless fanservice more than anything," Suigetsu said, sipping on his glass of water, "If you want real porn—ow! Karin, that freaking hurt!"

"You deserved it," the redhead replied, sitting down her chair before taking her place in it again, rapidly fanning herself again.

Even the stoic Sasuke Uchiha, usually always training despite the conditions, was instead sitting around trying to keep cool (and trying his best to ignore the others around him) due to the oppressive heatwave.

"Well, even though it's hot, let's at least do something fun! Come on, Daddy Orochimaru set up a pool and hose and stuff for us to play with!"

The four of them groaned, "It's too hot to move..."

* * *

Sakura pouted and grumbled most of the day, walking around the compound despite the heat that kept everyone else down. Yeah, she understood it was hot, but still, she was bored and wanted to play.

She sighed, "Well, not everyone can take the heat. On days like this, I guess it's best to just stay inside where it's cool, eating popsicles and drinking lemonade and stuff like-"

Suddenly she got the right idea. "That's it! I'll look for the coolest spot in Sound, then I'll go to the nearest market and buy popsicles and lemonade, carry them back in a cooler of ice and share them with everyone! It'll be perfect! I can't wait!"

Running straight up to her room, she grabbed the widest-rimmed hat she had that matched her dress (of course, it had to be purple), rubbed some sunscreen onto her arms and face, and her small purse with some money she earned from Orochimaru, quickly wrote a note of her plan in case someone was to look for her, and then started her quest.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Sakura?" Orochimaru asked, "I found this note in her room, but the scribble is so bad that I can't tell what it's trying to say."

Still in their chairs, the foursome groaned, "Too hot to go searching for her..."

The snake Sannin sweatdropped, "Okay then."

* * *

It was nearly sunset, but still just as hot, by the time Sakura came back home with a condensing cooler of half-melted cooler of ice, two boxes of variety flavor popsicles, two gallons of lemonade, and a plastic bag of paper cups. She set herself up in the coolest spot she found: the basement level of Sound close to Kabuto's library.

"Okay! Now let's go and get everyone!" she said gleefully, running upstairs to where the others were still sitting in their chairs.

"Kabuto-chan, Karin-chan, Sui-chan, Sasuke-chan! Come downstairs with me! I got a surprise for you guys!" she exclaimed, jumping around in front of them.

"It's too hot to move..." they groaned in unison.

"But I found a place that's a lot cooler! I promise!" she said, pulling at Karin and Sasuke's wrists, "Come on, please? I spent all day getting everything ready!"

They all sighed, getting up with another groan – the pain from skin pulling back from plastic chairs was just as bad as the heat.

* * *

"Surprise, ta-da!" the rosette exclaimed, extending her arm to the cooler with ready-cups of lemonades and popsicles on top, "The perfect summertime treat!"

"We didn't have these in the kitchen," Kabuto remarked, lifting one of the cups off of the cooler.

"I walked to the market and bought them."

"You went out in this heat and bought these!" Karin exclaimed, a popsicle already at her lips, "Oh wow."

"Yeah. Was that a bad thing?"

"Well, it's something that a normal person wouldn't do, but you're not exactly a normal person," Suigetsu remarked with a smirk, already drinking down his lemonade.

"I love you guys, that's why I did it!"

"Thank you Sakura," Sasuke said, "Now sit down and enjoy one yourself."

* * *

More sweet than funny, but the foursome needs a break sometime! And besides, Sakura is just so cute! Anyway, ja ne!


	18. Goodbyes and Hellos

Author's Note: I know it's been well over a year since I last updated this story. The main reason is that I lost my comedic muse for this story. Due to this reason, this is going to be the final chapter. Hopefully the bittersweetness of it will make up for everything. Thank you to all my readers for enjoying the story, and will continue to read them, even when my muses decide to take a break.

Story Seventeen: Goodbyes and Hellos

"Sakura, how many times have we said not to run around the compound!" Kabuto yelled, reaching to hold up a stack of books that the rosette almost knocked over in her run.

"Sorry Kabu-chan! But I can't let Sui-chan catch me!" she yelled as she left the room, leaving Kabuto glaring at her retreating figure and Suigetsu casually walking into the room, sipping on a cup of water.

"I'm assuming she got the idea to play tag."

"Yeah, but I'm not playing. She'll get bored and tire herself out eventually."

Taking another sip from his cup, Suigetsu sat down on a nearby couch with a random book as Kabuto went back to his notes. A peaceful silence enveloped the room until they heard a loud crash against a wall. "What the hell?" Kabuto growled, closing his notes yet again.

The two silver-haired males went towards the sound of the crash and found Sakura sprawled out on the floor, unconscious from what was obviously a hard hit to the head. "Well, can't say you didn't warn her," Suigetsu muttered.

"Yeah...all right, help me get her to her room. Without Orochimaru-sama seeing us."

* * *

When Sakura came to a few hours later, she saw dark walls totally unfamiliar to her, and was definitely on a bed compared to hard forest floor.

"Awake now, Sakura? That's why you don't go running around the compound."

She knew that voice. Her eyes widened and she sprang up from the bed quickly, "Kabuto Yakushi! Where the hell am I? Where did you take me?"

Kabuto stared at her bewildered, "Huh? What are you on? You're in Sound, and you hit your head on the wall playing one-person tag with Suigetsu."

"Who's that?" she growled, her hand reaching for a kunai but finding the hem of a dress, "What the-! Where's my clothes! Why am I wearing a dress? You perverts! Just because you likely haven't slept with a chick doesn't mean-"

Quickly covering her mouth before she could yell louder and grab Orochimaru's attention, Kabuto stared her down and noticed the playfulness that everyone had grown accustomed to in the past months was replaced by anger and fire. It became instantly obvious: the older, fiery Sakura Haruno was back, and that only meant trouble.

He released her mouth, listening to a few profanities escape her lips before quickly moving to knock her out before she could try escaping and cause everyone trouble. The rosette fell almost lifeless into his arms, and he struggled to get her back onto the bed without tripping over her limp legs.

"Okay, so...now what do we do?" he said with a sigh, brushing a hand through his hair as he pondered what to do about the now not-so-pleasant guest.

* * *

"So now that she hit her head, she's gone back to her destructive, ninja self?"

"Pretty much."

Kabuto and Sasuke groaned in unison – they both knew of Sakura's monster strength and anger issues, both of which were not a good combination. Suigetsu and Karin were silent, never having met this side of the girl before, but were equally curious and unwilling to actually meet her face to face now.

"So...what do we do now?" Karin asked, "It's not like she can stay here. It was different when she was an amnesiac kid, but this is playing with fire."

"I'd like to do any action that doesn't involve killing her, but if she starts becoming more conscious and learning of where we're at-"

Suddenly the group was interrupted by a loud, excited yell, "Sui-chan, found you!"

They all turned towards Sakura, now wide awake and hyper, one finger poking Suigetsu's shoulder in victory. Her green eyes were confused at the shocked expressions, and she tilted her head as she tapped on her chin, "Why are you guys looking like that? Are you having a meeting? Is that why you didn't chase me, Sui-chan? Can I join in, pretty please?"

Leaning over, Sasuke whispered to Kabuto, "I thought you said she was unconscious and back to her normal self?"

"I'm assuming when I knocked her out, it brought back out the child Sakura."

The rosette noticed the two whispering, "Hey, what's the big secret? Come on, I wanna know!"

"This...is going to be much more challenging that we thought."

* * *

The next few days went by uneventful, although almost everyone was on edge over the child-like woman returning to her adult self, and went as far as to make sure someone was near her at all times in order to keep her from hitting her head.

"We can't keep doing this," Sasuke commented after yanking Sakura away from the training grounds, almost getting hit with a flying tree limb, "It's not going to be much longer before she returns, then we're stuck dealing with her rage until we can repeat the cycle over again."

Kabuto sighed, knowing he was absolutely right, watching as Sakura cheerfully drew pictures on the floor.

"If we can get her out of here, and far away from here so she can't remember where this place is at, then I believe we can take care this without killing her."

Sasuke sighed; he knew of only one way to do that. "Well, you best tell Suigetsu and Karin to say their goodbyes. Sakura's leaving tonight."

* * *

Sakura noticed that everyone was starting to act a little weird. Someone was always following her, holding her hand or arm to keep her from running into things, and mumbling to each other about things she couldn't hear.

Today, however, seemed to be the strangest of days. While she was in the kitchen cooking lunch, Suigetsu confronted her, rubbing her hair and telling her that she'll make someone a good wife someday. The statement confused her, but Sakura smiled all the same.

Later on that day, she showed Karin a drawing she made, intending on giving it to her, the redhead hugged her tightly, telling her that she'll cherish it. Sakura was confused again, but she was beyond happy when she saw Karin pin the drawing up next to her bed.

As the evening started to settle in, Kabuto had Sakura sit with him as he read to her one of her favorite books. She didn't know why he did it – after all, she knew Kabuto hated her childish books – but loved the calming sound of his voice and almost fell asleep.

"Sakura."

"...Hm...? Oh, Sasuke-chan," she said sleepily, lifting her head off of Kabuto's shoulder, "What is it?"

"Do you think you can come with me for a bit?" he asked, his eyes darting towards Kabuto – the plan was going into motion.

She looked at Kabuto, who nodded with a calm smile, and Sakura stood from the couch, following Sasuke out of the room.

"Goodbye, Sakura. Hopefully we won't have to meet again," Kabuto whispered, closing the book and placing it to the side.

* * *

"Sasuke-chan, where are we going?" Sakura asked again.

She was beyond confused – it was starting to get darker, the moonlight illuminating through the trees, but Sasuke didn't say a single word to her about why he was bringing her into the forest that surrounded Sound.

Suddenly, the raven-haired man stopped and turned towards her. Sakura tilted her head as she looked at her friend, "Huh? Are we here, Sasuke-chan?"

He smirked at her, rubbing her hair as he kissed her forehead. "Thank you for everything, Sakura," he told her.

Her emerald eyes widened as he pulled back, and her head started to hurt at the echoing of those words in her ears. A quick flash of a memory she didn't know – of a cold stone bench and a moonlit night – went through her mind as tears formed in her eyes. Her lips parted to form nonsensical words, but only one thing seemed to escape.

"Sasu...ke...kun...?"

The next thing Sakura saw was black.

* * *

"...-chan! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura groaned as her body began to wake up. Her eyes took in harsh sunlight, but she was definitely in a bright hospital room, not a forest of some sort. She could feel the softness of the bed surrounding her compared the hardness of the ground, a welcoming feeling she had to admit.

"Sakura-chan's awake!" she heard Naruto cry out.

She turned her head, seeing the rambunctious blonde sitting beside her with his hand gripping onto her own, Kakashi and Sai nearby with relieved smiles on their faces.

"...Huh...I'm in Konoha...?"

"Are you all right, Sakura-chan? I mean, you were there with those-"

"Naruto, calm down," Kakashi said, "Let Tsunade talk to her about that."

Sakura blinked, "About what? Where was I? Who was I with?"

Naruto began to yell and rant over some sort of situation of being in Sound with Kabuto and Sasuke, and how she was picked, whatever that meant. Sai began to explain the "picked" reference, picking up on Sakura's expression, but was stopped by Naruto, too embarrassed to go through the situation yet again.

The rosette groaned again, covering her ears as Naruto's yelling became too much. "Oi...shut up, Freak-chan!" she yelled, her voice a childish lisp, surprising everyone – even herself.

"Freak-chan! Oh no! Sakura-chan, what did they do to you!"

Before he could even start again, Sai dragged Naruto out of the room and Kakashi sighed as the door shut behind them. He turned towards the stunned woman with a questioning brow, "While I enjoyed the new choice in insults, I'd like to know where that came from."

Sakura pondered her answer, a finger tapping at her lips. Her lips formed a smile as she looked up at her former teacher.

"To be honest, I don't know," she said, her voice back to normal, "However, I think I had a lot of fun with whatever happened."

* * *

I know the ending is a bit...lacking. But again, I lost my muse! Forgive me! However, I do hope it was a nice end to a series that I hope brightened up your day as the reader. Thank you for reading!


End file.
